Reaping what we sow
by DivDackz64
Summary: Stronger smarter Naruto. Naruto leaves Konoha with blood on his hands and a hatred of the villagers who spurned him. he comes to find the belief that one day we will all live in a world where we can understand one another. Will this philosophy drive him to the edge of his sanity or will he maintain his ideals and still protect the ones he loves. NARUTOXHINATA Heaps of fluff later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any much of anything let a lone one of the world's largest branches of manga. All credit to shonen jump and Kishimoto san.

This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction I apologise for any ones feelings I hurt while writing. That's what the review button is there for. Furthermore whilst the beginning of my story will be incredibly dark I promise there will be a happy "ending" and possibly setup for a sequel.

This will only ever be a naruhina fiction and at will no point change into anything else.

So without further a due may I present a DivDackz64 original fan fiction

Reaping what we sew

Chapter one: Life thus far

Pain was not by any cruel stretch of the imagination a foreign or new concept for Naruto. In actual fact at the age of six he was most likely better acquainted with it than most would become in their entire lives. But never in his short existence had Naruto ever known pain quite like this.

Lying bloodied, broken and in excruciating pain Naruto began to wonder what he did in a past life to deserve the kind of treatment he received. His clothes were torn ragged and soaking wet, the only pair of shorts he had left now sported a gash running from the base of one leg to the waist where he had been slashed at with a kunai. His shirt bore three perfectly symmetrical holes above his left pectoral and from these wholes seeped crimson blood that refused to clot. This bewildered Naruto, as he usually possessed incredible healing and regenerative qualities, which unbeknownst to him stemmed from his resident fox demon the kyubi no kitsune. Apparently on this night even his own prisoner would spurn him.

Still seemingly oblivious to his pitiful cries of lonesome pain and anger the heavens continued to open their mouths in an endless downpour upon the young jinchuriki. Sadness, another concept that Naruto was all too familiar with. Sadness for the loss of the parents that he never knew, sadness for the treatment he suffered at the hands of the unrelenting villagers but most of all sadness for the fact that he had never known what it truly was to be loved.

It was born of this sadness that Naruto began to hate the village that shunned him. The civilians who never knew the word pain, would never need to face starvation or thirst, the villagers that he was sworn to protect. Damn them, damn them all. The sheer force of the anger he felt was unhealthy for a child of his age.

Finally, loosing interest in watching his jailor suffer, Kyubi let some of his healing chakra flood Naruto's system. Almost at once easing his pain and restoring his strength. Naruto picked himself up from the floor, and dragged himself from the puddle of blood and muddy water that he had been occupying for the last hour, feeling his bones protest his every movement as he did so. Standing on his feet now Naruto clenched a hand to his side and grimaced in pain as he popped a rib back into place. It was then that he realised that although he had succeeded in moving he had nowhere to move to. He stumbled his way into a nearby ally where he promptly slumped against a wall and slept the fitful sleep of a broken little boy.

He awoke the next morning to the sound of shouting; apparently his trials would start again early today. In a feeble attempt to escape his furious attacker Naruto took to the rooves of Konoha a place where the woman and her rolling pin could not reach him. He dashed across the rooftops with no particular path and did not stop until he reached the forest. Although he admittedly had very few of them the forests of Konoha were one of his favourite places and he would spend the majority of his time nursing his wounds among the branches and training with the sole kunai he had found one morning still lodged firmly in his ankle. As such he had set up a camp of sorts with a makeshift shelter and training dummies made from logs he had found lying around. Naruto was fully intent on spending the rest of the day here but as the day grew darker and his stomach emptier he decided that venturing back into the city would be unavoidable. So pocketing the kunai he made his way back through the forest and into the commercial sector of Konoha.

Finding a butchery a long one of the streets Naruto circled around the back of the building and snuck his way into the dumpster in search of some offcuts to make a meagre meal. Upon re emerging from the old Iron box he cursed every god he had ever known for his stroke of bad luck. Standing in front of him was the fat pig like butcher, Meat cleaver in hand, Panic quickly turned to fear and then anger as the man raised the knife above his head intent on ending the young boys life once and for all. Faced with the concept of death Naruto was surprised to discover that he had mixed feelings about whether or no it would be a bad thing to just stand still and let himself be killed. In the end though his anger toward the pig faced man won out and he dashed away before drawing his kunai.

"Poor little demon, you all alone now, no father, no mother not even that bastard hokage to keep you safe" even the mans voice reminded Naruto of the squealing of a pig. As the mans hand came down again Naruto found that he did not jump away again but instead acting on instinct alone and mustering all the strength, anger and hatred he could, he drove the kunai through the mans neck severing the jugular and spraying his face with blood.

Naruto did not linger knowing that the villagers would not be merciful if they discovered that he, the demon fox of Konoha had just murdered a civilian. He drew the kunai from the mans filthy neck and wiped it on his apron before pocketing it once more and dashing from the darkened corner of Konoha's streets, he ran with the conviction never to return. Surprisingly his luck turned and he met no resistance until the main gate.

The sight before him sickened Naruto to his very core. Standing in front of him was a crowed situated of every harm bringing rotten villager he had ever had the misfortune of encountering.

"There he is" one shouted

"Kill the brat" another joined inEarly the next day he picked up his pace and ran non stop for hours before his instinctual needs for water and a bathroom forced him to stop at a watering hole just large enough to comfortably swim in. he did not dwell though and soon returned to his journey albeit at a slightly slower pace.

"That demon doesn't deserve to live"

Not sticking around to say his goodbyes Naruto took to the rooftops and then the trees desperately trying to distance himself from the fowl village that had caused him so much grief and pain. He ran and he continued to run until he felt his leg give way and he fell in a crumpled heap upon the floor of the forest. He did not sleep that night, every time he would come close to falling into the nights sweet embrace an image of the pig faced butcher would creep into his brain and he would wake up with a start. The next morning exhausted and feeling more alone than ever he continued to run.

Whilst running a relatively fresh gash in his shoulder reopened and stained his shirt with even more fresh blood. He ran long into the night again and only stopped when he came across an old town. This town was situated upon a hill overlooking the vast rolling plains that made up the land of fire deciding to spend the nightEarly the next day he picked up his pace and ran non stop for hours before his instinctual needs for water and a bathroom forced him to stop at a watering hole just large enough to comfortably swim in. he did not dwell though and soon returned to his journey albeit at a slightly slower pace.

One week later exhausted dehydrated and starving he came across another town this one slightly larger than the last. From the sign outside the main gate he had reached the land of rice patties. Finally giving up his mad flight from Konoha Naruto walked to the nearby inn and asked for a room. Luckily he was not asked to pay in advance, as he had no possible way of paying the innkeeper. It was from this inn that Naruto began to plan his new life. Feeling well rested from actually sleeping in a bed for the first time in his life Naruto woke up with a stretch a yawn and the greatest fright of his short life.

Sitting languorously across from him was an old man with long, spikey white hair and most importantly a Konoha headband. "Jiraiya legendary toad sage of the sannin at your service".

Naruto's jaw nearly hit the floor at the old mans introduction. That is of course until he remembered the severity of his situation; this old man was here to take him back to the village where he would be put on trial for murder.

"Relax kid I'm not here to bring you back, I can fully understand why you left, all I wanted to do was talk" Jiraiya simply stated calmly

"O-ok" Naruto's six years old voice nearly failed him as relief flooded his system.

"Good then, down to business, and I guess there's no use beating around the bush on this one" Jiraiya sighed and patted the back of his head " Naruto I'm your godfather, your parents entrusted me with your safety if ever they were unable to take care of you …. and before you go shouting at me for not being there for you, just know this, I tried, I really did but I had a duty foremost to my village and secondly to you, that being said not a day goes by where I don't wish I could have been there for you growing up."

They sat there in awkward silence as Naruto processed the information he had just been given. Not trusting his voice to reply he merely stood up from his chair walked over to Jiraiya and hugged him around the neck "you're here now"


	2. super time lapse

OK guys next chapter will answer some questions if you want hope you enjoy.

Chapter two: Super time lapse

{SEVEN years since Jiraiya's meeting with Naruto} {Middle of rice country}

(A/N-I know seven years)

Naruto deflected another blow from the legendary sannin this time countering with a crescent kick to Jiraiya's jaw only for the attack to be caught in mid air before Jiraiya launched a rear cross to Naruto's mid section sending him flying to the other end of the clearing they were currently occupying. Standing up panting Naruto readied himself back into stance, to his surprise it was Jiraiya who held up his hands in defeat. Naruto leaned over and put his hands on his knees before letting out several tired breaths. They had been going at it for nearly three hours and Naruto looked forward to the respite, as had become customary for the duo after a training session Naruto began walking in the direction of town having memorised the route to the local barbeque joint.

It had been seven years since Naruto had abandoned the village hidden in the leaves and over that time a lot had changed about Naruto. The early visible stages of puberty were beginning to set in and where once there had been childish puppy fat there now lay muscle hardened by countless hours of brutal and intense training. In terms of clothing Naruto now wore a close fitting orange training shirt underneath a black short sleaved jacket with a red spiral pattern embroidered on the back, accompanying this were the standard pair of dark blue shinobi sandals as well as a pair of black three quarter length trousers.

But the most notable change about Naruto was in his attitude, his mental disposition towards life in general had drastically improved since he had stumbled into Jiraiya that day seven years ago.

{FLASHBACK}

A six year old Naruto sat curled up on the motel bed snoring a way peacefully, a contented smile adorning his face. Jiraiya had gone out a while ago to pick up some things from the local convenience store and Naruto had seized the opportunity to take a quick power nap. After about twenty minutes of uninterrupted sleep Naruto with his Kyubi enhanced hearing, heard the sound of a door being opened and shut quickly and quietly again. After years of always being on his guard for possible threats, even this tiny sound was enough to wake young Naruto.

"Sorry kid I didn't mean to wake you" apologized Jiraiya as he entered the room setting multiple different bags on the nearby table.

"N-no worries oji-san" said Naruto cheerfully, "I was just getting hungry anyway what did you bring me"

"Well kid we have here the most wonderful invention since sliced bread, I think your going to like it" Jiraiya responded with an equal amount of cheer. "It's called cup-ramen". And thus Naruto's obsession with ramen was born.

{End flashback}

Looking back on that day Naruto realised that it had been one of the happiest of his entire life, and not just because of his love for cup ramen. Naruto had marked that day as the moment he had discovered love, and a long with this discovery came the notion that maybe there was something worth fighting for besides self preservation. And as such Naruto had demanded that Jiraiya begin his training immediately, Jiraiya not being one to object agreed to the task whole heartedly adding to Naruto's training regime daily setting ever more difficult tasks for the knucklehead blonde. Naruto of course never backed down from this challenge and he found that this training made him happier than almost anything else in life; this was because Naruto knew that this training would ultimately make him stronger so that he could protect his precious people (or person at this stage).

Lost in thought, it was not until he heard his sensei's voice that he noticed they had arrived at their destination. Upon seeing the restaurant Naruto's belly gave a low rumble in anticipation of the delicious food he was about to partake of and Jiraiya gave a slow gulp in anticipation of the no doubt massive bill that Naruto's hunger would invoke. When inside a perky young waitress ushered the two of them to a table at the back of the restaurant where Naruto immediately slid into one of the polished wooden booths. Taking his time Jiraiya thanked the waitress and as she turned away he stole one final glance at her firmly developed ass before directing his attention to a fuming Naruto.

"PERVY SAGE did you come here to stare at the waitress all day or treat me to some food" shouted an angry Naruto exasperated from his hunger.

"Hey brat sit down already, I was just doing some research for my books what else do you think pays for all your clothes and food and stuff" came Jiraiya's rebuttal

A few minutes later, just as Naruto was about to jump the gun and eat the table another waitress came by and took their order. Knowing that Naruto's bill would be huge Jiraiya had just ordered a bowl of fries and a glass of sake before sitting back and relaxing more comfortably in his booth. Naruto however had ordered his "usual" which consisted of six bowls of miso ramen, three orders of ribs, and three orders of hot wings, an eye fillet of venison and a salad on the side.

When their food arrived Naruto wasted no time in digging into his meal and within a matter of minutes Naruto was picking his teethe with a bone while Jiraiya looked down only to find that Naruto had eaten his fries as well.

On their way home Naruto took the time to thank Jiraiya for the meal and the two decided to take a walk before returning to the filthy motel which they lived in. with no particular orientation whatsoever the pair arrived at the top of a hill with a particularly good view of the village below. After a moment of companionable silence Jiraiya spoke

"Naruto, what do you think it takes to understand someone in this world?" he asked

"Well sensei" Naruto began "I guess…" Naruto's voice trailed of at the end "I guess in order to understand someone you first must understand their situation, their experiences and their passions, for example I don't think anyone could truly understand you if the didn't know how perverted you were"

Shocked by Naruto's insightful answer Jiraiya did not notice the jibe at his character.

"What do you think sensei?" Naruto then asked

"…I think that one cannot understand another without first having an understanding of the word peace and what that entails for the specific person, If one does not understand peace then one cannot understand someone else's goals because deep down I think that peace is all anyone really wants, peace and happiness however indirect". It was clear that this was a topic that Jiraiya had been thinking about a lot recently.

"Naruto I have no doubt that one day eventually this world will see peace, just as I have no doubt that you will be the one to usher in this era of greatness, I believe Naruto that you have the potential to destroy the world or rebuild it as you see fit and I hope to kami-sama that I am around to see it" Jiraiya stated solemnly "but enough of the heavy stuff we should get back to the motel."

Late that night while he was in bed Naruto continued to replay the conversation in his head focusing his entirety on one part "or rebuild it as you see fit". 'Yes sensei I think I will rebuild the world' Naruto thought.

Training began the next day as per usual. First Naruto would create 100 shadow clones to work on perfecting the wind style rasen-shuriken (which he was damn well near perfecting I might add). During this process each clone would pair up with another and the first would create a rasengan in his hand the second clone would then add wind natured chakra to the spiralling sphere while spinning the strands of visible, near tangible chakra in a clockwise direction. The clone pairs would repeat this process until either they ran out of chakra or the jutsu blew up in their face and destroyed them, an event that was occurring a lot less frequently now. After all 100 clones had been dispelled Naruto was allowed a five-minute break to swallow a soldier pill and rest his tired muscles. Once his time was up he would spar with his sensei for two hours straight the first hour of which would be strictly taijutsu so that Jiraiya could get an idea of Naruto's physical limits keeping in mind the blonde was still only thirteen. After this gruelling hour had elapsed Naruto would then spar with his sensei for the one remaining hour using only ninjutsu and genjutsu the latter of which he seldom ever used. During one this ninjutsu spar Naruto decided to try his new Jutsu, He had just dodged a barrage of water bullets and was preparing to counter attack with a volley of his own when he was forced to retreat further as his sensei fired a series of flame bombs in his direction. Jumping away from the attack Naruto quickly formulated a plan, using the smoke as cover Naruto formed a select few hand signs quickly summoning a two shadow clones, the first of which rushed his sensei summoning gamakiichi (who was at this stage the size of a small horse) and firing off twin streams of liquid bullets with the help of his toad summon, meanwhile the original Naruto formed a rasengan in his right hand while his clone added wind nature chakra to it forming the rasen shuriken. Jiraiya of course quickly dealt with the clone and its summon with a barrage of spikes from his mane like hair. What he did not expect however was for a massive blue spiralling projectile to come hurtling out of the smoke left from the clone, thinking on his feet Jiraiya leapt quickly into the air only to have his students jutsu follow his intended path. Panicking only slightly Jiraiya formed an oodama rasengan (giant spiralling sphere) in his left hand and used it to block the blonde jinchuriki's technique.

Upon landing Jiraiya was met by a storm of shuriken and an ear shatteringly loud bellow. "Shadow shuriken no jutsu" Naruto shouted moments before Jiraiya was pierced by hundreds of shadow-cloned shuriken. Naruto walked over to his sensei's fallen body and threw a final kunai into his neck before being engulfed in a plume of smoke from the exploding shadow clone.

"That's enough Naruto, that new jutsu of yours is coming along well and better yet you used it in great combination with your other ninjutsu, Id say it wont be to long un…"

Jiraiya's speech was interrupted as the sound of an explosion could be heard from nearby. Naruto quickly leaped into the trees racing from one branch to the next he quickly reached the site of the explosion. In front of stood three ninjas from the hidden cloud village, and lying in a crater between them was a blue haired girl with pupil-less lavender eyes. Upon taking notice of him the cloud ninjas quickly retreated and started to form hand signs, hand signs they would never finish. Naruto dispatched the three ninja with a trio of well-placed kunai, a gurgling sound was all that could be heard from the dying ninja.

Naruto walked over to the semi-conscious girl lying in the crater, picked her up and carried her bridal style away from the forest "N-Naruto kun" were the only words she spoke before she passed out.

Back at the Motel Naruto and Jiraiya were currently sitting at the kitchen table waiting for the blue haired girl to wake up. As soon as he arrived at their motel room Naruto had laid the strange bluenette on top of his bed and lay a spare blanket over her. After over forty-five minutes of waiting the girl finally woke up with a stretch and a yawn, upon realising where she was she gave a deep blush at her situation.

"So your finally awake then." Naruto said expectantly

"Gomen N-Naruto-kun how did I get h-here?" the girl asked

"We rescued you from those cloud ninja, umm ano do you have a name I could call you by any chance"

"Naruto-K-Kun don't you remember its me H-Hinata"

"Uh okay Hinata how is it that you know me and why were you attacked by those cloud shinobi "

Trying her best to bite back the tears that were threatening to escape she replied calmly

"Ano I umm was on a mission with my team when that group of ninja attacked and separated me from my sensei."

"Do you know what their motives were?" Jiraiya asked

"Uh I think they were after my doujutsu the byakugan" came Hinata reply

"And how is it that you know me exactly?"

"Well N-Naruto kun I was in the academy with you for a few months b-before y-you left, you saved me from a bunch of bullies one night when they were picking on me because of my eyes." And I've admired you ever since she added inside her head.

"Well Hinata I'm sorry Naruto didn't recognize you but if you'd like you can stay the night here and we will take you back to Konoha in the morning."

Well there it is guys the elusive second chapter has finally arrived please rate and review people. I'm already started on the next chapter. Also please tell me if my writing style is too heavy for you guys and ill lighten it up a bit.


End file.
